In the prior art, the packaging of gable containers such as milk and juice cartons comprises placing the gabled containers in a box with the gables pointing upward. The box acts to support the containers and maintains the containers as a rigid structure. If one desires to stack another layer of gabled containers on top of the first layer, a piece of cardboard is placed on top of the gable containers in the box to support the next layer. The size of the box and the ability of the gables to support an additional layer of containers limit the stacking process.